<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кошка by madnessfk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089718">Кошка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk'>madnessfk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Dissociés (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Post-Canon, Self-Harm, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Магали едва за двадцать, а на её лице уже начинают появляться морщины</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Кошка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>лёгкие спойлеры к финалу фильма, упоминается селфхарм; сильно постканон</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Чем старше Магали становилась, тем меньше ей нравилось смотреть на своё отражение в зеркале. Она не ненавидела своё лицо, пускай оно и было лицом человека, который разрушил всю её жизнь, едва только та успела начаться, но каждый раз, когда Магали смотрела на него, её не отпускали мысли о том, какой она могла бы быть. Что она тоже могла бы носить красивые платья, красить глаза, красить губы, надевать кольца на пальцы, а на ноги — туфли на каблуках. Технически, Магали всё ещё могла это делать, но с этим лицом и этим телом подобное казалось ей просто чем-то смешным.</p><p>У Мило на теле полно шрамов, на бёдрах, на руках, они тонкие и маленькие, и Магали прячет их как свои. За шрамы Магали не любила своё отражение больше всего, потому что каждый раз они заставляли её жалеть этого психопата, отправившего её детство и её юность и всё, что могло было бы быть после этого, ко всем чертям.</p><p>Магали едва за двадцать, а на её лице уже начинают появляться морщины. Иногда по ночам, когда их штаб-квартира превращается в громкий от музыки и восторженных пьяных криков ночной клуб, наполненный светом и дымом, и запахом алкоголя, Магали садится за барную стойку, заказывает себе коктейль и подолгу смотрит на танцпол, туда, где прожигают свою молодость подростки и пытаются вернуть свою молодость люди постарше. Бывало и так, что она выбирала взглядом в толпе какую-нибудь девушку — такую, какой она сама могла бы быть, с тёмной кожей, на которой блестят капельки пота, с широкими бёдрами и упругой грудью, с волосами иногда длинными, иногда короткими, иногда с татуировками, иногда с пирсингом, — и представляла, будто это она там на её месте, танцует, прижавшись к какому-нибудь типичному красавчику с типичной причёской и типичным лицом, каких всегда полно в подобных клубах в ночь с субботу на воскресенье.</p><p>С другой стороны, иронично, но эта девушка сама запросто могла оказаться взрослым здоровым мужиком: в этом клубе было полно разделителей, некоторые уже приходили в чужих телах, другие — присматривались. Шантель обычно старался выгонять таких присматривающихся, потому что в клубе было навалом и обычных людей, но за всеми не уследишь. Особенно когда в их числе оказывалась Лия.</p><p>Если бы Магали захотела, она могла бы взять себе это тело — это или любое другое, или все сразу. Изредка она думала об этом, но всегда в контексте «я бы могла», никогда не в контексте «я сделаю».</p><p>Группа подростков, которым вряд ли есть хотя бы восемнадцать, стоят у барной стойки и похихикивают, глядя на Магали. Один из них, тот, которого шатает сильнее других, кричит ей:</p><p>— Эй, дядь, ты чё забыл тут? — его голос утопает в шуме музыки и в гуле десятков других голосов. Магали допивает коктейль, ставит его на барную стойку и молча уходит. Ей кажется, что Шантель что-то говорит ей вслед из-за барной стойки, но даже если бы она захотела, она бы не услышала его слов.</p><p>Воздух кажется слишком холодным для конца весны. Магали тянется к лежащему в кармане телефону, чтобы позвонить Лили, но тут же одёргивает руку: наверное, у Лили и без неё других дел полно. Ей бы с сыном своим разобраться. Он не так уж намного младше Магали, а всё ещё застрял в затянувшимся бунтарском периоде. Разделитель от природы — обычно говорил про него Жорж, потому что родители его по молодости с телами игрались, вот и он теперь играется, то девушкой домой придёт, то стариком, не понимает ещё, к чему эти игры могут привести, если не остановиться вовремя.</p><p>Дома Магали снова долго рассматривает шрамы на своём теле, десятки тонких бледных полосок, за каждой из которых — тупая боль и едкое отчаяние человека, который тоже когда-то не смог остановиться вовремя. Она не ненавидит Мило, она просто не хочет жалеть его. Магали видела, что стало с ним в конце, и, если бы ей представился шанс прихлопнуть его снова, она бы это сделала. За все шрамы, что она никогда не показывает, и за все платья, что никогда не наденет, и за юность, которой у неё никогда не будет.</p><p>Недели проходят, сменяются ночи, а всё остаётся по-старому: Магали часами сидит у барной стойки, глядя в толпу, пока не замечает на себе насмешливые взгляды. Тогда Магали уходит — разглядывать старые шрамы и думать о том, что могло было бы быть.</p><p>В одну из таких ночей Магали влюбляется.</p><p>У этой девушки яркие зелёные глаза и смуглая кожа, и весь её вид заставляет думать о дикой кошке из жарких джунглей какой-нибудь волшебной далёкой страны. У этой девушки пухлые губы и длинные пушистые ресницы, Магали смотрит на них, и внутри всё переворачивается, пульсирует в такт музыке где-то на уровне грудной клетки. Она думает, что никогда не встречала никого настолько красивого — а она видела много разных тел.</p><p>Магали не уверена, сколько времени она так сидит, боясь шелохнуться, будто если она вздохнёт лишний раз слишком громко, иллюзия распадётся, и эта ночь превратится в обычную ночь, дикая кошка на танцполе — в очередное чужое лицо, а карета — в тыкву. Холодное стекло стакана медленно согревается под теплом её пальцев.</p><p>Кошка соскакивает с танцпола туда, где заканчиваются разноцветные огни и начинается полутьма, и Магали машинально идёт за ней следом. Она понимает, что делает, только когда её рука, покрытая тонкими маленькими шрамами, тянется придержать дверь в женский туалет.</p><p>— Вы что делаете?</p><p>В по-кошачьи зелёных глазах — беспокойство, граничащее со страхом, и этот страх мгновенно передаётся Магали, заставляет её вынырнуть из душного беспамятства, и музыка вдруг кажется слишком громкой — никто не услышит, — а коридор слишком тёмным — никто не увидит, — и всё внутри застывает от одной мысли: я сделаю.</p><p>— Отвали! – кричит она, в по-кошачьи зелёных глазах — страх, граничащий с ужасом.</p><p>Не надо — думает Магали. Я люблю тебя — думает Магали. Я хочу быть тобой — думает Магали.</p><p>Её пальцы сжимают чужую руку, и по спине пробегает волна дрожи, словно сотни крошечных жучков вдруг заползли под кожу и щекочут изнутри. Магали смотрит на мир по-кошачьи зелёными глазами и видит своё лицо, видит лицо Мило, испуганное и с морщинками в уголках глаз. Прошло столько времени с тех пор, как она видела это лицо со стороны.</p><p>На её новых руках нет ни одного шрама.</p><p>Когда Магали была совсем маленькой, и её не беспокоило её будущее, её помада и её шрамы, она любила играть в кошки-мышки. Она брала чьё-то тело и убегала так далеко, как может, и смеялась, радостно и пока ещё искренне. Сейчас, когда запертая в чужом стареющем теле девушка в ужасе отходит назад, врезаясь в едва различимых в темноте людей, когда ощупывает своё — Магали, Мило — лицо и кричит в ужасе, Магали снова чувствует себя кошкой. Она смеётся и сбегает туда, где грохочет музыка и вспыхивают разноцветные огни.</p><p>Потом, когда Жорж отыщет её в толпе, поймает за руку и поведёт возвращать чужое тело, Магали станет стыдно. Перед Жоржем, перед Лили, перед Беном, перед собой. Может, даже возненавидит себя за то, что сделала.</p><p>Но пока этого не случилось, она может сделать вид, что вовсе это не чужое тело, а её собственное: это её лицо, её волосы, это она ходит на работу, это она сегодня пришла в клуб тайком от ревнивого парня, это она, не кто-то другой.</p><p>Магали улыбается и дирижирует пальцами в такт музыке.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>